Incendium
by Agneta Steam
Summary: "Lo malo de arder es que después del incendio solo quedan cenizas. (...) Lo malo de los incendios, al igual que los entierros, es que sólo pueden suceder una vez. Lo malo de los incendios es cuando sobrevives a ellos." -Elvira Sastre - Serie ANÁMNESIS
1. Chapter 1

**INCENDIUM**

**.Prólogo.**

—No entiendo qué te molesta. Es el horario en que todos podemos reunirnos.

Otogi observó cómo Seto frotaba de manera insistente un plato que ya estaba limpio, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba de espaldas por completo, pero podía notar que los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensos. Estaba de espaldas, pero podía adivinar su ceño fruncido. Cuando Seto se enojaba, aquellos integrantes de su entorno más íntimo lo notaban en el aire.

—Me molesta que no consideren mis tiempos… —dejó caer sin despegar los ojos de su tarea de limpieza.

—Claro que lo consideramos —replicó Otogi, ahora acercándose a la mesada para que su primo no pudiera evitar ver su rostro y sus gestos, aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo—. Pero ese intervalo es el único en el que podemos estar los cuatro. Quedamos en reunirnos en la Biblioteca de la Universidad justamente porque queda cerca de tu trabajo.

A pesar de sus aclaraciones, Seto continuaba molesto. Y su falta de comprensión iba colmando la paciencia de Otogi. Por eso agregó:

— ¿O acaso no quieres estar presente?

Seto levantó la vista y la fijó en el ventanal de la cocina que daba al jardín delantero de la casa de sus tíos. Otogi notó que estaba pensando bien sus palabras antes de responder. Siempre era así. Siempre estaban presentes esos silencios, incómodos silencios, que muchas veces, cuando se prolongaba demasiado, crispaban sus nervios.

Este silencio casi se convierte en uno de ellos, de no ser porque Seto se volvió hacia él con una parsimonia mesurada. Y cuando cruzaron miradas, Otogi supo que el efecto que tuvo su pregunta no había sido el que había buscado.

— Tú no podías saber que todos íbamos a estar presentes en ese horario. Tú no podías saber si yo no tenía otros planes porque ni siquiera hablamos al respecto.

En otras circunstancias, Otogi hubiera admirado cómo su primo era capaz de mantener un tono de voz calmo, sin que se filtrara el fastidio que estaba sintiendo. En otras circunstancias hubiera admirado cómo no dejaba que se apoderara de su rostro un sólo gesto de bronca. En otras circunstancias, pero no esta vez, porque a su modo de ver las cosas, Seto no tenía motivos válidos para enojarse.

— Está bien. Yo asumí que no tenías planes o que si los tenías preferirías participar en el trabajo. ¿O me equivoco? ¿Qué planes tenías?

Seto volvió a ocuparse de su tarea de limpieza, que ya prácticamente estaba concluyendo. Una pequeña pila de platos era lo que le restaba Cuando había empezado, la mesada estaba repleta de elementos de vajilla para limpiar.

— Eso ya no tiene importancia ni es asunto tuyo. Me tendrías que haber preguntado.

Otogi volvió a insistir, sintiendo que el único motivo que Seto tenía para imponer esta discusión era victimizarse.

— Ya te dije que lo asumí porque estaba tratando de ganar tiempo y fijar la reunión en clase. Si esperábamos para definirlo luego de marcharnos, seguramente íbamos a terminar haciendo el trabajo uno o dos de los cuatro que somos, y el resto se llevaría la nota de a…

— ¿Si no voy me llevo la nota de arriba porque tú decidiste fijar la reunión entre tres? —lo interrumpió su primo.

Otogi lo observó de hito en hito.

— ¿No vas a ir?

Seto se rió un momento a la vez que dejaba el antepenúltimo plato en el escurridos.

— ¿Te molestaría que no vaya?

Otogi comprendió de inmediato la trampa de esa pregunta. Porque si admitía estar molesto, el origen de su molestia sería su propia decisión de fijar la reunión sin haberlo tenido en cuenta. Por otro lado, si actuaba como si no le importara, Seto tendría carta libre para no ir y tener la nota de arriba. Y eso lo iba a molestar mucho, muchísimo más. Cada vez se convencía más de que toda esta conversación era para que Seto pudiera victimizarse.

¿Y si no respondía? ¿Y si saliera con otro asunto? ¿Y si…?

— ¿Te ayudo con eso? —preguntó de la nada, refiriéndose a la tarea de limpieza. Notó como Seto se sorprendía con el cambio de tema. Notó también cómo se mordía el labio y apretaba la esponja con fuerza, dejando un pequeño charco espumoso en el piso de la cocina. Notó también, aunque demasiado tarde, cómo dicha esponja iba dirigida a su frente.

— ¿Ahora que ya terminé? — escuchó decir a su primo antes de salir de la cocina. Otogi observó por la ventana como su primo regresaba a su casa, que quedaba al lado de la suya. Pensó un momento en seguirlo e insistir con que le dijera si se dignaría o no a asistir a la reunión, pero descartó la idea pronto. Si Seto pensaba llevarse la nota de arriba esta vez, él mismo se aseguraría de que el próximo trabajo grupal tuviera que hacerlo individualmente.

* * *

**N/A:** Estoy necesitando un/a beta reader. He visto los perfiles publicados y me pareció que no están activos en el sitio. Si a alguien le interesa, le sobra tiempo y ganas y paciencia porque no actualizo a menudo me puede mandar mensaje privado. Mil gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Retrospectiva XXX**

**.I.**

Otogi había llegado a la biblioteca quince minutos antes de lo acordado. Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada a la Universidad de la que esta formaba parte. Los estudiantes salían y entraban, y la mayoría lo observaban extrañados, aunque fuera por un instante, preguntándose seguramente qué haría un chico de dieciséis años allí. Resultaba un poco incómodo, pero por suerte sus dos compañeras de equipo llegaron pronto. Ahora no sería el único motivo de atención.

— Bueno, ¿entramos? — preguntó impaciente luego de que se saludaran y ambas trataran de instalar conversación sobre temas triviales. Las dos se asombraron con su pregunta.

— Pero falta Seto — objetó sorprendentemente Haruna, la más introvertida de las dos.

Otogi se fastidió de inmediato. Era una chica de buen desempeño, que los profesores y compañeros respetaban. El tipo de chica que pasaba las tareas a sus compañeros sin importarle que les estuviera regalando notas. El tipo de compañera que no se juntaba con los más inteligentes de la clase cuando una prueba era de a dos o más, sino que se creía un superhéroe que con su trabajo ayudaba a aquellos cuyo pasaje de curso pendiera de un hilo.

Era el tipo de chica que se pondría del lado de su primo, aunque no se presentara. Era obvio que al día siguiente —si Seto no faltaba— se sentaría a su lado y le contaría los detalles del trabajo por si la profesora le preguntaba algo.

— Ya son las cuatro — insistió, poniéndose de pie y volteándose a medias hacia la puerta.

— En realidad faltan cuatro minutos — puntualizó Akiko, arremangándose el buzo y estirando el brazo sobre su cabeza para que el reloj quedara a la vista de Otogi.

Akiko era otra alumna que necesitaba buenas notas, y que por eso se agrupaba con Haruna. Al contrario de esta, Akiko era una extrovertida. A Otogi no le molestaba tanto que estuviera en el grupo. Al menos se había presentado a la reunión. Y tal vez hasta colaboraba en algo. Aparte, le caía bien.

Pero su primo era un caso aparte. Seto tenía muchas inasistencias a clase, y en el mejor de los casos llegaba tarde. Otogi lo pasaba a buscar a su casa, pero muchas veces Seto se atrasaba y Otogi se iba solo para llegar puntual.

Si no fuera por la misericordia de varios profesores, Seto ya hubiera perdido varias materias. Los profesores se apiadaban de él porque conocían su situación, pero a Otogi le terminaba resultando injusto.

Su primo se pasaba pidiéndole prestados los apuntes. Y como ya habían discutido cientos de veces, Seto dejó de solicitárselos a él y se las ingeniaba para pedírselos cada tanto a un compañero distinto.

La madrastra de Otogi se lo había reprochado unas cuantas veces, incluso su padre, recordándole una y otra vez la situación de su primo, como si Otogi no la conociera perfectamente.

— Podríamos adelantarnos, un minuto más o un minuto menos… — al percibir que no le hacían caso, agregó: — Aparte, no sé si va a venir.

— ¿Te dijo que no venía? — le preguntó Akiko, sin andarse con merodeos.

— Bueno… Ayer me dio a entender que…

— Allí viene — lo interrumpió Haruna, quien se puso de pie y levantó la mano para que Seto notara dónde estaban.

Su primo se acercaba hacia ellos, y Otogi no sabía si estaba más molesto porque le había hecho creer que no vendría o porque vino.

— Te estábamos esperando — dijo Akiko, con un dejo de sarcasmo y la mirada fija en Otogi, reprochándolo. Seto no lo percibió.

— ¿Entramos? — sugirió Seto, tratando de no perder el tiempo ya que no le sobraba.

Los cuatro ingresaron en silencio y se dirigieron al mostrador de informes. La cara de hastío de la funcionaria administrativa se transformó en una de ternura cuando vio a los adolescentes aproximarse. Akiko lo notó y se preparó mentalmente para ser tratados como niños.

— ¿En que los puedo ayudar, mis amores? — sonrió la mujer, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, en cuyo rostro ese gesto no encajaba.

Seto miró de reojo a sus compañeros, y al ver que no solo no se animaban a responder sino que se habían quedado un paso por detrás de él se decidió a hablar.

— Queríamos ir a la biblioteca… ¿Necesitamos alguna identificación?

Al mismo tiempo que consultaba, metió la mano en el bolsillo buscando su documento de identidad, si era que lo había traído.

La mujer tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inusual para mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

— La biblioteca acaba de cerrar. Vuelve a abrir a las diecisiete y treinta — al ver la desazón apoderarse del rostro de los chicos, y asumiendo que no esperarían una hora más hasta que abriera, agregó: —. De doce a dieciséis y de diecisiete y treinta a veintiuna. Lo siento.

— Gracias — se despidió Seto, reprochándose mentalmente por no haber averiguado los horarios con antelación. Tener que esperar una hora y media no era para nada alentador.

Los cuatro salieron de la Universidad derrotados. Seto se sentó en el primer escalón de la explanada de acceso, considerando las posibilidades. Akiko hizo lo mismo. Haruna se quedó de pie en el peldaño siguiente, dando la espalda a la calle, y preguntó:

— ¿Qué hacemos?

Otogi detestó esa pregunta, pero se detuvo a su lado. No tenía intención de quedarse todo ese rato esperando. Prefería hacer el trabajo con el poco material que habían encontrado. Quizás no fuera una nota excelente, pero él no dependía de ese trabajo para aprobar el curso así que un satisfactorio no lo iba a afectar.

— Yo no me puedo quedar hasta las cinco y media. Tengo inglés en la otra punta de la ciudad a las seis y tengo que tomar el autobús por lo menos cuarenta minutos antes… si pasa.

Haruna asintió, sabiendo de sobra ese detalle, y miró a su lado.

— Tengo deberes atrasados de Matemática — se excusó Otogi.

— Sí, yo también tengo que hacerlos— coincidió Haruna. — Y tengo un cumpleaños más tarde.

Akiko la observó desconfiada.

— Seto, ¿tú tienes que esperar hasta las seis igual, no? Tienes que quedarte por aquí— dijo Otogi.

Seto asintió con la cabeza, sin tener otras opciones. Aunque no quisiera quedarse esa hora y media, lo cierto era que el tiempo tampoco le alcanzaba para marcharse a su casa y regresar luego.

— ¿Te animas a buscar la información y sacar fotocopia?

Otogi sabía muy bien que si hubieran entrado cuando lo propuso, aunque Seto no hubiera llegado, habrían sacado las fotocopias a tiempo aunque no supieran el horario de la biblioteca. Así que en cierta forma esta situación era responsabilidad de su primo, que no se hizo presente hasta último momento, y decidió trasladarle la tarea, sabiendo que no tendría las agallas de negarse.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Nos juntamos antes de clase y lo armamos ahí? — preguntó Haruna refiriéndose a la redacción del trabajo.

— Y sí… no nos queda otra alternativa — le respondió Otogi.

Haruna observó a Seto.

— ¿Te animas a quedarte?

Seto volvió a asentir. En ese momento Akiko se puso de pie, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres, y sentenció:

— A ver. Es un trabajo en equipo. O nos quedamos todos o no se queda ninguno.

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Haruna y Otogi, que intercambiaron miradas.

— Me tengo que quedar de todas formas — intervino Seto cuando se le pasó el asombro por sus palabras —. Entro a trabajar a las seis cerca del muelle.

Akiko lo observó unos instantes, extrañada de que ya trabajara, con sólo catorce años. Luego asintió una sola vez, y volvió a tomar asiento.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por varios segundos hasta que Otogi, satisfecho, aclaró que ya tenía que retirarse.

— Yo también— murmuró Haruna mientras observaba a su alrededor. Luego miró a Akiko y dijo: — ¿Vamos?

— Yo me quedo un rato — se excusó su amiga.

Ambos saludaron con cierta prisa y partieron hacia la parada del bus.

Hubo un momento donde cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos. Por un lado, Akiko dudaba que Haruna y Franco no pudieran quedarse y eso la ponía de mal humor.

Akiko observó a Seto un momento. Él estaba concentrado, con la vista fija en el mármol del piso.

— No sabía que trabajaras — mencionó al fin, aburrida.

— No es exactamente un trabajo… En realidad solo reparto algunas cosas.

Akiko se preguntó si tantas inasistencias y llegadas tarde tenían que ver con su "trabajo".

— ¿Y trabajas hasta muy tarde?

— No.

Akiko asintió lentamente.

— Es lejos de tu casa — remarcó.

Seto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— Hoy llegaste tarde a Filosofía. — Akiko sintió la mirada de Seto fijarse en ella y se preguntó si había interpretado sus dichos como un reproche, pues sabido era que la tolerancia de algunos profesores para con Seto molestaba a otros alumnos y seguramente él lo sabía. Pero Akiko no estaba entre esos alumnos, aunque sus llegadas tarde jamás eran pasadas por alto. — Tengo los apuntes aquí, en caso de que quieras copiarlos mientras esperas.

— Claro, gracias.

**.II.**

Kisara se despidió cariñosamente de la directora del colegio de su sobrino, su antiguo colegio hace varios años atrás, y caminó en compañía de este de regreso a su casa.

Le gustaba caminar por frente a la rambla de Ciudad Dominó; camino que su cuñada siempre prefería evitar a las cinco de la tarde porque significaba caminar quinientos metros extra, y eran quinientos metros extra con su hijo pequeño señalando cada detalle a su paso y haciendo preguntas y preguntas que su cuñada no respondía por completo.

Kisara disfrutaba de ese camino, al que identificaba más como un paseo. Paseo que rara vez le permitían realizar. Disfrutaba también de la compañía de su sobrino, de la energía desbordante que él demostraba a cada instante, quizás porque a ella le hacía falta.

Sin embargo, ese día su sobrino caminaba en silencio, molesto por haber sido extraído del colegio en medio de la clase de plástica; su taller favorito, que por la proximidad de las vacaciones no volvería a tener hasta dentro de tres jueves.

Kisara sentía pena por él. Su cuñada le había pedido que pasara a buscarlo al colegio antes de la hora de salida debido a que tenían agendada una consulta médica para el final de su jornada laboral. Con su hijo en casa se estaría ahorrando importantes minutos que dedicar a su trabajo.

Siempre eran así, su hermano y su cuñada iban de un lado al otro desde la mañana hasta al anochecer. Su sobrino asistía al colegio en la tarde acompañado de su madre y Kisara permanecía en su casa la mayor parte del día, sino toda.

Era en ocasiones como esta donde sus padres estaban de viaje y quedaba al cuidado de su hermano que su cuñada se apiadaba de ella y le dejaba hacer mandados o recoger al niño en la tarde, finalizadas sus clases a domicilio, aún corriendo el riesgo de discutir con su esposo.

— Lamento que te perdieras la clase de plástica.

El chico no levantó la vista de las baldosas, ni dejo de fruncir el ceño o mantener los puños apretados.

— Te prometo que haremos muchas manualidades en las vaca…

Kisara no pudo terminar la oración. Su sobrino comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la esquina siguiente.

— ¡Espera!

Soltó su bastón y comenzó a correr detrás del niño, aún consciente de que era una pésima idea. La velocidad de su sobrino era muy superior a la suya, y las consecuencias de esa decisión podrían ser mortales.

— ¡Espera por favor! — le rogó.

Su sobrino no le prestó atención y continuó con su carrera, llegando al semáforo mucho antes que ella . Lo peor fue que, sin prestar atención a los vehículos que estaban transitando, el niño comenzó a cruzar la calle corriendo.

Kisara dejó de correr y se horrorizó al ver un autobús doblando con vehemencia hacia donde su sobrino estaba cruzando. Tuvo el impulso de gritar, pero quedó paralizada por el miedo.

Lo que ocurrió después fue tan rápido, que le costó comprenderlo mientras iba saliendo de su trance...


End file.
